The specific aim of this project is to produce monochrome and color CRT monitors with 4K x 4K ultrahigh resolution, increased brightness levels and higher contrast images, to display digital chest radiography in great detail to detect and characterize the solitary lesions associated with lung cancer. The new monitors, based on patented CRT concepts will contain a conventional CRT equipped with two new components, a collimation lens and an active shadow mask which permits the CRT to operate with a single electron gun and produce ultrahigh resolution. The R&D consists of: (i) designing the active glass shadow mask; (ii) developing mask electrode metalizing techniques; (iii) installing the microscopic electrodes so the mask becomes active; (iv) developing registration techniques between the mask holes and the phosphor dots; (v) producing appropriate frit seal material; (vi) designing the electron gun; (vii) designing the drive electronics; and (viii) creating a finished CRT monitor. Producing working 4K x 4K resolution monochrome and color CRT monitors will open the door to a vast TV and display monitor market. Besides medical imaging, there is an ultrahigh resolution need in every category of CRT display.